El Regreso del Alquimista
by DANISAURIO
Summary: La gente le pasaban por el lado sin siquiera notar su presencia. A él, que había sido una importante figura del ejercito. no tenian idea de que el chico de ojos dorados era el famoso Alquimista de Acero. Continuacion de la película "Shamballa" NO ES YAOI


**El siguiente fanfiction está basado en la primera serie Fullmetal Alchemist, y se desarrolla exactamente un año después del final de la película El Conquistador de Shamballa. Fullmetal Alchemist es mi serie favorita, amé el manga, la primera serie, la película y FMA Brotherhood. Ahora estoy esperando el estreno de la segunda película que se estrenara en verano (en Japón) de éste año. A pesar de que la segunda versión del anime fue mas fiel al manga y muchos preferimos ese final que el de la primera película, el fina de la primera me dejó por mucho tiempo con ganas de más, así que aquí estoy con un proyecto que venia planteándome desde hace mucho tiempo. Hacer mi propia novela de Fullmetal Alchemist. Sé que es una tarea que requiere mucha responsabilidad porque estaré escribiendo para mi y para ustedes, lectores que también aman esta serie. Intentaré ser lo mas creativa posible sin dejar por supuesto la trama central de Fullmetal Alchemist y la razón por la que todos amamos esta genial historia.**

**Para entender bien este fanfiction y no hacerse spoilers sobre el final, les recomiendo que primero terminen la serie y vean la pelicula.**

**Sin mas que decir, los invito a leer lo que espero sea una larga y entretenida historia y que cumpla con todas sus expectativas.**

* * *

><p>El chico tenía la mirada perdida entre los edificios de Londres. El viento frío de invierno le helaba la cara, pero él casi no lo notaba. Las calles atestadas de gente aparentaban ser el cuerpo de algún extraño animal sin cabeza y amorfo, que se movía rápidamente pero si ir a ninguna parte. Absortos en sus asuntos, los transeúntes le pasaban por el lado sin siquiera inmutarse ante su presencia. A él, que en otro tiempo y lugar había sido una figura tan importante en el cuerpo militar. Pero que podrían saber ellos en el año 1924 en un mundo donde la máquina de vapor había dejado atrás a la antigua ciencia de la Alquimia. No tenían idea de que aquel chico rubio y de ojos dorados de no más de veinte años era el famoso Alquimista Nacional, Edward Elric.<p>

Un año había pasado desde la muerte de Alphonse Heiderich. Un año había pasado desde la última vez que había usado la alquimia. Y también... un año había pasado desde la última vez que vio a Winry.

Un fuerte pinchazo en el brazo derecho lo hizo estremecerse. Las conexiones de los automail solían ser más difíciles de llevar en invierno. Se llevó la mano al hombro y sintió el duro metal bajo el abrigo. Era una verdadera molestia el tener sus miembros reemplazados por pedazos de acero, aunque estos hubieran sido fabricados de la mejor calidad y por la mejor mecánico que pudiese existir. Le dolía.

Le dolía profundamente el haber tenido que dejarla. Le dolía también tener que seguir viviendo atado a las conexiones metálicas -aunque estas eran mucho mejores que las prótesis que su padre le había construido a llegar a ese mundo- pero sabía que todo ese sufrimiento valía la pena por haber podido encontrar a su hermano. Intercambio Equivalente.

–¡Hermano! -gritó Alphonse corriendo hacia él.

Alphonse Elric se veía alegre y saludable, además de que había crecido mucho... talvez para Edward, demasiado.

–¿Terminaste ya de comprar? vámonos de una vez, Al. El frío me está matando.

–Si, tienes razón, hace mucho frío... -rió alegremente.

Edward no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que oía a su hermano decir algo así. Tantos años en los que no podía siquiera imaginarse el dolor que sufría Alphonse al ser solo una armadura vacía, no sentir el calor o el frío. No estar vivo.

–¿Te duelen mucho las conexiones, hermano?

Alphonse sabía que no era un tema de conversación muy agradable para Edward, pero no dejaba de pensar que no había cumplido con su parte de la misión. Su hermano le había devuelto su cuerpo, pero para hacerlo, debió volver a sacrificar su brazo y su pierna. Así como había ocurrido ese fatídico día en que quebrantaron el más grande tabú en la Alquimia: La Transmutación Humana.

–Winry sabe cuidar mejor las máquinas que a las personas. -contestó él riendo fuertemente– Nunca pude entender a esa chica…

Alphonse vio que detrás de esa respuesta alegre, se escondía un sentimiento angustiante. Sabía la razón de su verdadero dolor. La echaba de menos. Edward jamás le había hablado de sus sentimientos por ella, pero era obvio lo que en realidad sentía, aunque hasta que la había visto fugazmente hacia un año, no entendía que era lo que le hacia pasar tanto tiempo pensando en ella. Y en ese mundo tan separado del de ella, era más difícil aceptar que ya no la volvería a ver.

En silencio, siguieron su camino a casa. Aún no era medio día, pero el cielo estaba teñido de gris oscuro y apenas dejaba penetrar unos rayos de sol a lo lejos. Las calles, igualmente oscuras y cubiertas de nieve, reflejaban la tristeza de la época por la que atravesaba ese difícil mundo que los dos hermanos no terminaban de entender. Sin embargo, no les desagradaba. Se habían acostumbrado a ese complicado y violento ambiente. Se sentían en casa.

La multitud iba de un lado para otro con los rostros cansados y a paso lento. Edward y Alphonse se unían a ellos en ese monótono recorrido cuando algo llamó la atención de Edward.

A lo lejos, una figura se distinguía del montón. Una chica vestida con un fino abrigo blanco estaba inmóvil al borde de la calle. Un sombrero blanco adornado por unas flores color rosa le cubría la cabeza y sobre su espalda, una larga cabellera rubia caía con gracia.

Edward se detuvo sin quitar los ojos de la chica y casi como empujado por el viento comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Algo había en ella que le resultaba familiar, pero no podía entender que era. Se acercó más y pareció olvidarse de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Siguió caminando y acercándose más a la chica con expresión desesperada, como si estuviese a punto de entender algo que le había inquietado toda su vida. No tenia planeado decirle algo una vez estuviese frente a ella, solo sentía que debía verla a la cara.

La chica comenzó a moverse a faso firme y rápido, y antes de que Edward pudiese notarlo, ya había llegado a la acera de en frente. No veía a la gente con la que tropezaba al avanzar cada vez más inmerso en la chica. Seguía avanzando, avanzando hasta que toda la gente quedó atrás, pero la chica ya no se veía por ninguna parte. Se detuvo y la buscó con la mirada, pero no lograba verla entre toda la gente que había cerca. Así como los sonidos, los colores y los olores, la chica de blanco y todo a su alrededor parecía haberse evaporado y solo quedaban la nieve sobre la calle. De a poco volvió a escuchar los sonidos que al principio parecían lejanos, miro hacia atrás en dirección a donde provenían y lo oyó con claridad. era Alphonse que corría velozmente hacia él.

–¡Hermano, sal de ahí! –le gritaba Alphonse al tiempo que se abalanzaba contra el.

A pocos metros, un automóvil acababa de frenar en seco ante la mirada atónita de todos. La gente se acercó formando un círculo entre los dos hermanos que seguían tendidos en el suelo.

–¡Hermano! ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿No me oíste? ¡Un auto casi te atropella!

–¡Ayuden a este joven! –gritó un hombre que se acercaba a ellos con una niña pequeña de la mano–. ¡Su pierna está destroza…! –pero no logró completar la frase al ver que bajo la humeante tela desgarrada del chico, algo brillaba intensamente.

Rápidamente Edward volvió en sí. Se tocó frenéticamente las piernas y después de comprobar que había recibido el impacto en la pierna del automail, suspiró aliviado

–¡Niño! ¿Que es lo que tienes ahí? –preguntó horrorizado al ver como Edward se levantaba ágilmente.

Winry me va a matar… –pensó entre risas.

–¡Winry! –Gritó al recordar que era lo que le resultaba tan familiar en la chica– ¡Al, vi a Winry caminando por la calle!

Alphonse lo miraba con tristeza.

–Hermano, eso es imposible… tu sabes muy bien que ella está…

–¡Si, lo sé! Se que se quedó al otro lado, ¡pero era ella! Estoy seguro que la vi! –gritaba mientras se movía de un lado para el otro–. ¡Tengo que ir a buscarla!

Alphonse se levantó y sujetó a Edward por los hombros.

–Hermano… es imposible –dijo mirando tristemente a sus ojos.

–Chicos, cálmense por favor –decía tímidamente el hombre que se acercaba a ellos. Edward no le había prestado mucha atención a su cara, pero cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que tenía un increíble parecido con un hombre que conoció en su mundo. El Alquimista Hilador de Vida lo miraba através de unos pequeños anteojos.

–Shou… Tucker… –murmuró Edward al ver el increíble parecido que tenia el hombre con el alquimista que en su mundo había terminado fusionado con una de sus creaciones. El Alquimista Nacional Shou Tucker. La única diferencia física que tenían esos hombres era el color del cabello: aquel hombre era rubio.

–¡Nina! –Grito Alphonse al ver a la pequeña que se escondía detrás de su padre–. ¡Hermano, es Nina! Ha crecido mucho ¿Qué hacen aquí? Sr. Tucker ¿Cómo volvieron Nina y usted a la normalidad?

–Cállate Al –interrumpió Edward con tono serio–. ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Es imposible, estas personas solo son el reflejo de las que conocimos. No son los Tucker y Nina de nuestro mundo.

–¿De que están hablando ustedes dos? –preguntó el hombre desconcertado.

–Papá. Vámonos. ¡Me dan miedo! –gimió la pequeña tirando del brazo de su padre.

–Nina… –la llamó Alphonse confundido. Nina nunca le había tenido miedo cuando era una armadura, y ahora con ese cuerpo humano, la había asustado–. Nina, perdóname –continuó diciéndole a la pequeña con tristeza –. Siempre quisimos pedirte perdón por no salvarte…

–¡Cállate ya! –gritó tirándolo al suelo y sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa–. Nina está muerta, Scar la mató. ¿No lo recuerdas? Se supone que tu memoria había vuelto, pero parece que necesitas un buen golpe para recordar algunos detalles.

Edward levanto su puño izquierdo.

El llanto de la niña lo estremeció. Permaneció unos segundos con el brazo en lo alto, pero finalmente desistió. Lentamente bajo el brazo y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

–¡Yo también los extraño! –Dijo mirando fijamente a su hermano con los ojos humedos–. No dejo de pensar en ellos ni por un día. No dejo de pensar en todos ellos…

Alphonse vio que su hermano sentía el mismo dolor y arrepentimiento que él al ver de nuevo los rostros de Tucker y Nina.

–Winry –pronunció–. ¿Quieres verla de nuevo?

Edward abrió los ojos y vio la amable sonrisa de su hermano. Alphonse comprendía sus sentimientos incluso mejor que él mismo.

–¡Claro que quiero verla! –dijo con decisión.

–Entonces vamos a buscarla –dijo al momento en que Edward se levantaba de encima suyo.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa y una un fuerte sentimiento de determinación le iluminó el rostro. Ambos se disculparon con la multitud que habia presenciado el extraño espectaculo. Se despidieron del hombre y su hija y se disculparon por el malentendido.

–¡Vámonos papá! –protestaba la niña–. Alexander nos está esperando.

Edward y Alphonse sonrieron e iniciaron a toda prisa su búsqueda sin saber que les esperaba por delante.

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerden dejar un comentario dando su opinion y sugerencias. Gracias por leer.<strong>


End file.
